A Rainbow Ride of Emotions
by Read-Them-On
Summary: It's April, the season when it rains. Rains bring rainbows, and each color signifies a lot! A seven-shot fic for 'The April Contest: Colors of the Rainbow', an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum. [Contains fluff/humor/drama/angst/hurt/comfort/romance/friendship (a bit of it all!) and lots more! Pairings include the canon ships, Percy-Jason bromance and Theyna. Rated T. R&R! Enjoy!]
1. Of Kings and Queens

**Hola, lovely readers!**

**Percy: You don't own PJO/HoO series and you know it, Mel!**

**Me: Yes, I do. Now, to get some things out of the way:**

**1\. This is a prompt (****_**Violet: Royalty**_) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio). Basically, we have to make a 'rainbow' consisting of seven color-prompts, so there are six more chapters after this!  
**

**2\. Word count (without A/N): 1,000 (which is also the limit for each submission in this event)  
**

**3\. The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.**

**4\. I've decided to include the name of the pairings in each chapter. In this one it's** **_Percabeth_****_._**

**Oh! And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Kings and Queens**

Annabeth Chase had a great many nicknames. She was known as the _Daughter of Athena_, _Hero of Olympus_, _Architect of Olympus_, _Head Counselor of Athena Cabin_ and even had to bear with some not-so-affectionate names the god of wine had christened her with, namely _Annie Bell_ and _Annie Girl_.

Most of them, however, were given to her by none other than Percy Jackson, her idiot (and handsome and hot and . . . agh! Too. Damn._ Gorgeous._) boyfriend.

He called her 'Wise Girl' most of the time and in return, she would call him 'Seaweed Brain'. Then there was this trend to call one's girlfriend _'__sweet'_ and _'__love' _and _'__baby' _and even _'princess'_; a trend Percy had apparently gotten acquainted with. And to be honest, Annabeth adored when he called her by those names, proclaiming that he was hers and she was his in front of anyone and everyone.

Don't get her wrong; Annabeth was an independent person, no one owned her, and she didn't need no _knight in a shining armor_, but with Percy, it was different. He never forced her to do something that she didn't like; heck, he _couldn't _compel her into any act other than the 'smother him with kisses' ones, and they both knew that. Percy always treated her like a she was royalty, and that was the other name that he called by.

_Queen. _Not his princess, but his queen.

That had begun on a random day. Percy had been casually talking to Malcolm in the Athena Cabin about some battle strategies and had seen Annabeth wearing a brand new purple t-shirt. He had exclaimed how she looked "just like the queen that she is" to say in his own words, and Annabeth had waved his comment, a bit flushed.

The name stuck after that.

At first, they received quite a few stares and quizzically arched eyebrow, but everyone at camp soon became nonchalant about Percy's antics, even beginning to address the couple as their "royal majesties".

Annabeth was okay about it, though. The camp was the first family she had ever had, and she knew that families were meant to tease you, as long as they supported and loved you as well.

She came back to the present once she realized that she had mistakenly chucked a stone in the Canoe Lake and had hit a naiad.

The water nymph grumbled a bit.

"Sorry!" Annabeth apologized promptly. "It was a mistake!"

She complained for a minute more but went away when she saw Percy and Annabeth was sure it wasn't because Percy's father or he himself controlled water.

It was her turn to grouch.

"Stupid, flirty nymph."

"Isn't someone jealous, huh?" Percy chuckled, placing his arm around her.

She leaned in almost involuntarily.

"Wow, Percy," she said, trying to push him away. "At least you figured out that she was all over you."

"What are you talking about?" Percy groaned when she did pull away. "She was more than a couple of feet away from us!"

Annabeth huffed but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Wise Girl." Annabeth managed to catch him pouting from the corner of her eye. "You know I love you and you only. Every other girl in this world is nothing to me. Except for my mom. 'Cause she's awesome."

Annabeth smiled. He was such a sweetie sometimes.

"I know."

Moments passed by and neither of them said anything. They didn't need to, for the serenity was something they both craved, even with the other's company.

The sky changed colors: first it was a calming blue, then it turned into a beautiful golden hue. Now, it was a mix of purple, deep blue and pink.

"You look beautiful in purple, Wise Girl," Percy suddenly said, grinning. "Just like the queen that you are."

Annabeth looked down at her clothes and registered the fact that she was, in fact, wearing a purple dress.

Coming to think of it, it was the dress Percy had bought for her as her birthday gift.

She swatted at his arm playfully.

"You only bought me this dress cause _you_ like it, Perseus," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Annabeth expected him to laugh and play along. What she didn't expect was that he'd take it seriously.

"What?!" he exclaimed, jerking away from her slightly, nearly throwing himself in the lake (which wouldn't have made any difference with him being the son of Poseidon and all that). "You really don't like it? I can buy you another one of a different colo—"

Percy's rant faltered when he saw her smirking.

"Wha?"

Annabeth teasingly shoved the raven-haired boy.

"You get worked up too easily, Seaweed Brain," she remarked, chortling at his confused expression. "I love the dress. It's perfect for our dates."

Percy sighed in relief.

"I'm still not as confident in our relationship as you, my queen." His smile was soft and genuine, which made the blonde's heart do somersaults in her rib-cage. "I just know that I love you."

She had just enough time to murmur an 'I love you' back before Percy kissed her. Her mind registered the fact that the kiss wasn't passionate or fiery at all; it was slow and calming and exactly how a lakeside-date-kiss should be.

For nearly a couple of minutes after they broke apart, Annabeth couldn't open her eyes and she was sure neither could Percy. When they did, though, his sea-green orbs bore deep into her stormy-grey ones.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth whispered against his lips. "You're _my_ king, too."

And Annabeth had never seen such a delightful look on his face. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't please her _too_ much.

"A huge goof of a king, apparently," she said, rolling her eyes.

He kissed her again.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**This was my take on the prompt, guys! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me your support! Until the next chappie! :D**


	2. Fire

**Hello, lovely readers!  
**

**Jason: Bro? Guess what?**

**Percy: What? Mel betray me again?**

**Me: . . . Shut up, Percy. I don't own the series, obviously. Now, to get some other important things out of the way:**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (****_**Red: Passion**_) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. WARNING: Contains SLIGHT mentions of sex! Nothing explicit! Rating is like, T⅔ or something.**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 1,028****

****4\. Pairing: **_Jasper_**

**5\. Thank you so so sooo much to AlbaAstridHoffer and guacamole lover for reviewing and adding the story to their favorite lists! Your reviews made my day! And thanks a lot to the followers who are waiting for more!  
**

**6\. ******The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.****

****Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**Fire**

Jason Grace liked to think of himself as a regal Roman warrior. He was, after all, the former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion.

He had acquired the training to follow all the rules from an early age of two. His manners, etiquette, and even his stride were taught to him like he belonged to a royal family. So naturally, he liked to be the one with the power, in his work as well as his relationships.

That was what he had thought until a certain choppy-haired brunette had captured his attention when he hadn't even known _himself_ that day on the Wilderness School field-trip to the Grand Canyon.

_Piper McLean. _The girl who had managed to successfully wrap him around her little finger.

Never in a thousand millennia, he would once have guessed that the Fates would match him – the son of Jupiter – with the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty.

Jason tiredly closed his eyes, plopping down on the single bed, feeling the gaze of Hippie Zeus staring into his soul. He didn't bother changing his location though; he was too exhausted for that from the day's activities.

Sighing, he recounted the events of the day.

A chimera had somehow managed to enter through the camp's borders, wreaking havoc, setting the cabins and Big House ablaze. Fortunately, Jason had managed to brew up a storm to extinguish the fire while Percy reduced the monster to dust. There weren't any deaths, but a few campers had gotten injured, some with severe third-degree burns, too.

The fight had been small, yes, but the toll they had had to pay was huge . . .

At times like this, Jason wished that the world wouldn't be as fiery and hating and full of monsters as it was.

Shit.

The curse word popped into his head, along with a pretty random thought: 'fiery' happened to be the word he'd use to describe last night when he and Piper . . .

_Shit!_

Thinking about the previous night was enough to make Jason almost lose consciousness.

At least now he had something to reminisce about other than the attack.

Last night, he had just been lounging in the exact position that he was in right now, with his hands behind his head and one leg propped up on the other. His lovely girlfriend had apparently decided to pay him a visit. Suddenly, Jason had found himself even more mesmerized by her beauty than he usually was. He was sure that he had been drooling at the sight in front of him as well (not really, but you get the point). She had asked him, in that sexy and sweet voice of hers, whether he wanted to stay ogling at her or kiss her right then and there.

He had gone for the second option, obviously.

Their make-out session had soon surprisingly gotten out of hand, and Jason had looked down only to realize that he was naked along with his girlfriend, who was straddling his waist.

He had been extremely cautious about hurting her, both emotionally and physically. The consent to take the next step forward had come in the form of a quick nod from Piper.

Later that night, Piper had told him that it was all pleasure and no pain for her because it had been with him and not anyone else, which alleviated the all of the worry he had.

The memory of it alone was enough to make Jason pining for more.

Of course, he'd never force Piper into anything, but his gut told him that Piper was the fire in their newly consummated relationship, and _she _was the one who wanted to indulge into that activity more than him. And his gut was seldom wrong.

Piper really was like fire: energetic, full of life (but could also _destroy _life if necessary), and truly passionate.

He was still reliving the blissful remembrance when someone knocked on his door.

That 'someone' turned out to be none other than Piper.

She didn't say a word and pushed Jason further into the mattress. He didn't oppose her actions and captured her lips in his in a quick motion. Their tongues battled for dominance, their mouths clashing and panting between strikes, but after a while, Jason let the kaleidoscopic-eyed lady win. It was, after all, a gentlemanly thing to do. Also, Piper was _amazing _when he gave her the upper hand, so . . .

Finally, Piper pulled away from him only to squeeze in the tiniest space between him and the wall.

She wiggled slightly to adjust herself and when she deemed that she was cozy enough, hugged Jason's torso, which would have been his thorax if he were an insect.

Jason scrunched up his eyebrows at that weirdly casual speculation.

Before he could mentally slap himself, though, Piper sighed and mumbled, "I love you."

Ah, those three words. They worked like magic whenever Piper uttered them; his stress level would drop marginally and he could literally feel his heart melt every time. That wasn't so regal or Roman of him, but he was sure that he didn't mind that at all.

"I can't help but love you, too, you know," he replied, putting his arm around her, taking in her lavender and rosy scent.

Three years. Three whole rewarding years spent together with the beautiful demigod who currently lay in his arms on the small bed.

"Three years, Sparky," she whispered, as if stealing his thoughts. "Can you believe it?"

"To be honest, Pipes," Jason murmured back. "I believe I can imagine anything and everything as long as I'm with you."

A few moments of silence later, Piper giggled.

"That was _way_ too cheesy."

Jason laughed.

"Only the best for my fire."

"Oooh! I'm your 'fire'?" Piper practically _mewled _in his ears. "How about I show you how much _fire _I have, huh?"

"What fire?" he mocked. "What_ever _are you talking about, Piper McLean?"

Piper smirked.

"Oh, I'll definitely have to show you _now_."

They had the last laugh of the night afterwards.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

****This was my take on the prompt, guys! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me your support! Until the next chappie! :D****


	3. Of Dates, Auras and Asses

**Ahoj, lovely readers!**

**I'll get straight to the important notices:**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (_Off Black: Power_****) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. WARNING: Contains slight swearing.  
**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 1,471  
****

****4\. Pairing: **_Theyna_**

**5\. Thank you very much to BethnPercy for adding the story to their list of favorites! Special thanks to AlbaAstridHoffer and guacamole lover for reviewing! Love you guys! And I'm grateful to the followers who are waiting for more!  
**

**6\. ******The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

**Of Dates, Auras and Asses**

Thalia was known as a Hunter of Artemis. Heck, she was the _lieutenant _of the troop! She wore 'death to Barbie' t-shirts!

Conclusion: Thalia wasn't a girl to fall in love! Maybe she was once, but not after . . . Ah, let's not go there.

Whatever it was, she couldn't understand how that Reyna chick had managed to capture her undivided attention.

As far as Thalia could figure out, it was because of the powerful aura the Roman Praetor gave off.

Being in the Hunt had its perks: like Thalia could blend into any scene, set tents in a matter of seconds and shoot arrows to faraway targets.

One of the innumerable advantages was that she could read the power auras of people.

It usually came handy in battles. She would figure out how powerful the opponent was and then strategize her attacks and movements so that she got the upper hand.

The most impressive aura she had ever seen around a demigod was undoubtedly Percy's, Annabeth's and Jason's, while Nico, Clarisse, Frank, and Piper and came in for a close second.

But Reyna . . . That girl's power aura seemed to know no bounds, figuratively speaking. The daughter of Bellona radiated pure energy. Maybe she couldn't win against Percy with his water-controlling powers – whose aura also continued to grow stronger and stronger with each passing day – but Thalia was sure that she could beat anyone else to dust if she _really _wanted to.

Purely emphasizing on the point: Thalia had acknowledged the fact that she probably, in the very _very_ slightest, liked Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.

There. She said it.

At first, it had been hard – _really_ hard – for Thalia to accept her feelings and to open up to one of her fellow Hunters and friends, namely Hunter.

Yeah, that poor girl got _that_ a lot.

Hunter Kowalski had told her to not worry if her crush was on a girl.

"Even if that wasn't as common eons ago, it is now. The gods and goddesses aren't what they once used to be, and even then they fell in love with the same gender," she had said. "Lady Artemis would understand. And don't you think she knows already?"

That had been true.

When Thalia finally decided to break the news to the goddess of the Moon, she found out that Artemis had indeed known it all along.

"It is the will of Aphrodite, Lieutenant." Artemis had admitted, shaking her head a bit _too_ solemnly (which had looked a little funny, considering that Lady Artemis was in her 'thirteen-year-old-girl' form). "And I cannot go against it, for it does not break the oath the Hunters take. Maidens have to stay maidens and swear off boys. The rule doesn't apply if your love is a girl."

After that bit of information had made a home in her heart, Thalia went from denial to acceptance, to denial again and _then _she finally accepted her feelings when Reyna had talked to her that one evening.

The Hunters and Romans were visiting Camp Half-Blood for some time during the summer. Now that the two camps knew about the other's existence, they met quite frequently for purposes varying from casual meets to the annual celebration they had to commemorate the victory against Gaea.

That fortunate day, Reyna had been practicing in the arena, massacring the dummies. Thalia had gone up to her, asking her whether she would like to fight with someone who could strike back, but Reyna politely declined her offer, saying that she would have to go freshen up for the campfire, as it was her duty to always keep setting examples for the members of the Twelfth Legion, which in this case was being at the venue on time. Then she had continued that it was the Praetor's responsibility to take care of her _'family' _and that she cared about them all, even the Greeks and . . . and Thalia as well.

That had apparently struck Thalia's rock of a heart.

Presently, she rubbed her arms; it was starting to get a little cold at the beach. Plus, she was not wearing any socks, which were "cozy as anything in any weather" according to her blonde bestie.

A sudden image of her kissing Reyna popped into her mind and she winced, sure that it was the love goddess' doing.

Thalia nearly fell off of the out-of-place log that she sat on when Aphrodite spoke in her head: _Let go of your fears. Embrace your heartfelt desires_. _You don't need to run away anymore, child._

_Running away. _That option had always seemed appealing to Thalia.

But Thalia didn't _have _any heartfelt desires to run away from! Or . . . maybe she did.

"Shit," she cursed out loud, rubbing her forehead irritably. "My life just _had_ to get fucked up again."

Closing her eyes, Thalia decided something: she would abide by Aphrodite's terms and confess everything to Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.

* * *

The golden opportunity came sooner than the daughter of Zeus had initially expected (and hoped for).

Thalia wasn't much of a procrastinator when it came to the future, but she did visualize the scene to be more — what's the word? Yeah — _intense._

Both of them – Reyna and Thalia – were sparring off in the arena, the former having taken up the latter's offer. Moments later, the sun had set and it was nearly time for dinner.

"Let's pack up now," Reyna suggested (read: ordered), panting, completely poker-faced. Thalia couldn't help but notice how her hair were in a perfect messy-bun.

Wait . . . Romans did something messy and unruly?

She laughed internally at her own joke, then decided that it wasn't that funny enough to mention to Reyna.

_This is it, _Thalia thought to herself. _Go for it, mouth._

"I kinda like you, you know," Thalia blurted out, immediately finding the speck of dirt on the ground interesting.

Reyna stayed quiet for a long time, which made the blue-eyed girl's heartbeat speed up so that it matched the continuous vibration of a phone kept on silent mode.

"Jason told me," she finally said, her voice as confident as ever, even at a time like such. "I've known that for the last week or so."

Thalia mentally threw a string of curses at her brother, frowning.

"Don't kill him, please," Reyna shrugged, as if reading her mind. "We still need our Pontifex Maximus."

Thalia laughed, almost humorlessly.

"Fuck. I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

"I do not think so, Thalia." Reyna shook her head. "I just don't know if that is what Venus meant when . . ."

"When what?"

"When she said that no demigod could heal my heart. And you . . . you are a Hunter of Artemis. Immortal. Not a demigod. What I'm trying to say is, you might be the one I have waited such a long time for."

Never in a million centuries would Thalia admit what happened next.

A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek, and she was grateful that Reyna couldn't see that in the dark of the evening.

Finally, after what seemed like heart-wrenching years, Thalia glanced at the girl with hope, managing to get her expression to harden up.

"Does that mean I get the date?" she asked, looking deep in the charcoal eyes as fiercely as possible, to show that she wasn't afraid of the consequences.

That she wasn't just doing this just because a goddess enjoyed muddling up their heads.

"I suppose that is what I meant," Reyna replied, smiling.

"Right. So, coffee tomorrow?"

Reyna nodded.

They walked towards the bathrooms in silence for a while, which was completely fine with Thalia. Their hands slightly brushed together once, which weirdly made the punk girl grin. That is, before she snorted.

"Didn't know Romans did anything _messy_."

She motioned towards Reyna's black locks.

And Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, _laughed _at her silly joke; the same joke that she hadn't dared to tell her moments ago.

"I didn't know that Romans laughed either," Thalia chuckled.

"That's too much, Thals," Reyna retorted good-naturedly. "I . . . uh, can call you that?"

Had anyone else called her that, they would've grabbed their electrified asses in a matter of seconds. Like, literally. Thalia had done that a couple of times, mostly to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Jason.

But with Reyna, it was different.

"You can. Can't say no to someone too powerful, now," Thalia smirked. "Can _I_?"

"You can't and you know it."

That she did.

And she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I know this isn't my best work, but hey, I had to write this, people; I've got a deadline.**

**Anyways, REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS make me very joyful! Until the next chappie!**


	4. His Mrs and Miss Seashell

**Ahoj, lovely readers!**

**I'll get straight to the important notices:**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (_Slate: Protection_****) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. I don't own the characters or the PJO/HoO series!  
**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 1,288  
****

****4\. Pairing: **_Percabeth_ with mentions of _Jasper__._**

**5\. Thank you very much to Kiwicl for adding the story to hi favorites! Special thanks to guacamole lover for being the first person to review three chapters in a row! And I'm grateful to the followers who are waiting for more!  
**

**6\. For more Percabeth fluff, check out my other stories, including _Never and Smiles_, guys! Haha, thought I'd just put it out there! ;D**

**7\. ******The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

**His Mrs. and Miss Seashell  
**

Percy Jackson's wife was an absolute idiot.

You must be wondering why a man — whose head was apparently stuffed with kelp — saying _that_ about a daughter of the wisdom goddess.

Well, what Percy had meant to say was that Annabeth Jackson was _impossible._

Both of them, plus Piper and Will, were in the infirmary. Annabeth reluctantly rested on a bed, talking to Piper about the upcoming game of Capture the Flag, while the Apollo Cabin Counselor jotted down some notes on a clipboard, chewing on his bottom lip.

The trio was acting as if Percy wasn't even there.

Percy had tried all sorts of things to get their attention towards himself, but all had gone into vain; whistling, coughing loudly, snapping his fingers . . . and nothing. None of them looked up. None of them acknowledged him.

You all are probably thinking why Annabeth was in the infirmary of all places.

Well, she had gotten injured.

The previous evening, a rogue arrow had somehow made its way towards Annabeth and hit her in the calf. No one knew who had fired it, or whether it was planned or just coincidence. The matter had slightly gotten out of hand when Percy had found the camper (a Hermes child) and . . . and when he had scared the Hades out of him.

Usually, Percy wouldn't have made such a big deal out of it, considering arrows wounds on calves didn't take a huge toll.

But the circumstances didn't call for the measures that he would have taken typically.

Because, usually, Annabeth wasn't seven-months pregnant.

Remembering the baby (not like he ever forgot, but still) his gaze dropped from her (beautiful) face to the baby bump.

Percy smiled, almost involuntarily. In just two months (or less), they could hold their daughter. He had had dreams about her: him holding a pink bundle with Annabeth, taking the toddler to the park, going out for family dinners, celebrating birthdays, and even the child befriending Jason and Piper's boy, who was currently the size of an apple, lounging peacefully in his mother's womb.

_Gods_, His mind returned to the current problem at hand and he sighed. _What have I done now?_

He made his way to the bed, bumping into the tables and chairs once or twice, cursing silently.

"How are you feeling, Wise Girl?"

The blonde said nothing like he had expected her to. She even looked in the opposite way and made Piper sit on the side she was facing now.

Percy frowned, frustration getting the best of him.

"I didn't mean to shout at him like that, okay!" he exclaimed, _finally _getting them all to look at him. "I swear I didn't."

Annabeth's eyes bored into his relentlessly, as if searching for something.

He continued, "You don't have to talk to me if you don't feel like it. But please hear me out, Annabeth."

When she didn't react, Percy swiftly turned his back to the three, storming towards the door, hoping that Annabeth would stop him, as people did in the movies.

She did.

Percy whirled back.

A part of his brain felt relieved while the other part became aware of how gorgeous Annabeth looked. Her eyes were as stunning as always, her hair disheveled and in a ponytail, and her face held an expression of worry, love and care with a hint of . . .

Wait . . . _disappointment?!_

Now the son of Poseidon felt in the dark.

He nodded at Piper and Will, aiming to get them to leave the couple alone for a moment so that he could find out whatever Annabeth was mad at him for . . . and apologize.

Fortunately, they understood after a second (though not before Piper glared at Percy as if warning him to not hurt Annabeth any more than he already had) and Percy strode towards Annabeth.

"Why are you mad?" he asked, sitting down on the chair previously occupied by Piper.

"I'm on my period."

"You're pregnant, love. You can't even _have _your periods."

Annabeth sighed, knowing that the excuse was the lamest of the lame. She felt defeated, an emotion she didn't feel in particular.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Micah, Percy," she conceded into telling him, massaging her temples with her fingers. "He's a child. You can't just expect him to be perfect at archery. _You_ always used to fire arrows at people."

"There wasn't a pregnant woman in the vicinity at that time!"

"That is not the point!" Annabeth was feeling aggravated now. "Besides, Chiron punished him with stables-cleaning duty, didn't he?"

Percy knew that she was right, like she always was. But it did nothing to calm down his nerves, and while he knew that Annabeth was fine, he couldn't just let it go.

"You don't understand," he mumbled. "I'm not strong enough."

A part of Annabeth wanted to point out the 'Incredibles' reference while another part of her wanted to hug him tight and never let go. She knew that Percy didn't like to show his weaknesses.

"What do I not understand?" she asked, placing her palm on his knuckles. "And—"

Her voice faltered when she noticed that a drop of tear had made its way to her hand.

"Percy? What is it, honey?" Annabeth exclaimed, worried.

He didn't say anything for ten solid minutes, before mumbling in an overwhelmed tone, "Just the thought o-of _anything _happening to you or Seashell chills me down to the bones, love. I-I'm not strong enough to let either of you go."

The moment they had found out that they were going to have a baby girl, Percy had started calling the unborn child 'Seashell', claiming that she'd be as beautiful as one, just like her mother. And Annabeth found it too endearing at times.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Annabeth whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as well. The pregnancy hormones were making her go _crazy. _Because Annabeth did _not _cry.

But neither did Perseus Jackson.

The fact was proven when Percy quickly tried to rub away the wet trails, turning away from his wife.

Annabeth smiled half-heartedly and rotated his face back towards her, swiping a thumb over his cheek, letting him know again that she had seen him cry before and that he didn't need to hide from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, Wise Girl." Percy shook his head. "I know you're independent, but you have to understand that we both have _three _lives to take care of now. And until Seashell comes out, _you _are the one who has more responsibility. I know you take care of yourself, but please let me spoil you for a while. Please bear with me for a couple more months, love."

Annabeth couldn't find anything to counter his statement. She just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as Percy rubbed his back in a motion he knew she found soothing.

"You gotta admit, though," she said after a while, laughingly. "You are _too _damn protective."

"And you cannot change that, Mrs. Jackson."

Annabeth smiled.

She would never want to change that as well.

Seconds passed, then minutes. Suddenly, there was a low growl.

". . . Seaweed Brain? Can you bring me and Miss Seashell something to eat?" Annabeth muttered, kissing Percy's neck.

"Uh . . . now?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Now."

". . . I'm too cozy to move."

"Do that or I'll relocate to the Athena Cabin," she threatened. "And you know what that means. No—"

His eyes widened.

"A plate of spaghetti and meatballs right up!"

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me that y'all support and love my story! Until the next chappie!**


	5. Jealous Puppy

**Hello, lovely readers!**

**Jason: So, I _am_ in this one.**

**Percy: And?**

**Jason: And you're not!**

**Me: These two will never learn. Well, I'll get to the important notices:**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (_Turquoise: Possessiveness_****) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. I don't own the characters or the PJO/HoO series!  
**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 1,154  
****

****4\. Pairing: **_Jasper_**

**5\. Thank you very much to DaughterofAnnabeth, Storylover888, and totallyunrelated for adding the story to their favorites! Special thanks to guacamole lover and AlbaAstridHoffer for the great reviews! And I'm grateful to the followers who are waiting for more!  
**

**6\. For more Jasper fluff, check out my other stories, including _Just Because I Do_, guys! Haha, thought I'd just put it out there! ;D**

**7\. ******The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

**Jealous Puppy **

Jason was completely fine when Piper hung out with her girlfriends.

They would simply go to the mall to shop for dresses and shoes and whatever it was that girls shopped for. He was more than okay when she often decided to hang out with anyone from the Argo II crew as well.

Heck, he was fine with her spending time with some of the mortal guys they knew, too, as long as Jason accompanied her.

He was _not _fine, however, when someone – who was not Jason himself – tried to get too friendly with Piper.

Not because he was afraid that Piper would be unfaithful to him; he knew that he could trust her and that Piper loved him very much to do anything like that. It was because Jason did _not _trust the lecherous-eyed boys who preyed on beautiful ladies.

And now that they were married, he despised the prospect of Piper getting trapped into a corner by men twice her size.

A quick memory of their wedding day – which had been just ten months ago – popped into his mind and he unconsciously smiled.

His mind swiveled back to the pressing matter at hand, that being people eyeing his lovely wife.

Whenever he tried to mention that to her, though, she would get all defensive and argue with him that she was perfectly apt to take down guys _thrice _her size, but still Jason worried his butt off.

Then there were the times when Piper blamed Jason of not believing her. She said that anyone who was brave enough to lay even a finger on her would have Katoptris on their throats. Jason would then argue that it could not harm the mortal predators, the dagger being made of Celestial Bronze, but Piper won the arguments with a final huff of "Ugh, whatever" and "You should have more faith in me". It was alright with Jason, though, for the bickering always lead to lengthy kissing sessions.

He furrowed his eyebrows when an image of Piper kissing that blond guy from a movie of hers came into his head. Jason didn't like those movie stars she kissed on sets during the shoots, because he knew they were far more attractive than him. Of course, Jason was fully supportive of Piper's career. But still, she was his wife, for Hera's sake!

He just couldn't bear to watch her make-out or have fake sex with an actor.

Piper always begged to differ, saying, "You are _way _hotter and handsome than anyone on this planet, Sparky. And you're mine."

Jason was his own person, yes, but when it came to the daughter of Aphrodite calling him hers, he couldn't help but agree. He _knew _that he was hers, just like she was his.

Gods, that was too cheesy.

But hey, their marriage was the perfect explanation for being so.

Presently, they were sitting on the seats around a table at one of the finest restaurants in Los Angeles (or the city in which they lived) laughing and talking about nothing in particular as they waited for their orders.

"And then Annabeth smacked him on the head, which is nothing new," Piper was saying, tugging at the cap she had worn as a disguise – it was a step she had to take every single time they went outside. "Seriously, who asks their pregnant wife to not eat something? I mean, if you did that to _me_, gods forbid—"

She trailed off, realizing the implication of what she had said . . .

"I would never do that, Pipes," Jason waved it off nonchalantly, surprisingly finding himself at ease with the idea of them having a child. "And what are you so embarrassed about? We are married. It's not like we can't have kids, right?"

Piper chuckled, smiling.

Suddenly, Jason tensed, for a reason very different than Piper's words.

Two guys, clad in jeans and extremely gaudy polka-dotted shirts, had their gazes lingered on Piper. They were smirking and grunting (like freaking pigs, if Jason may add) and were leering at Piper.

More specifically, her . . . Jason couldn't even bring himself to say that, and Piper was his, to emphasize, _wife. _And she wasn't even wearing a low-cut top or dress or shirt or anything!

"They're staring at you. I don't like it," he mumbled, glaring at the idiots. He took his arms off of the table and placed it around Piper's shoulders. "We can leave if you want to."

Piper followed his gaze and her smile turned into an expression of amusement.

"Aww, who's a jealous puppy?" she cooed, pinching his already flushed cheeks. "Chill out, honey, I'm not going anywhere."

Jason ignored her (which was pretty hard to do, considering how close to him she was sitting) and tightened his single-arm embrace.

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you're not jealous." Piper chuckled. "You're possessive."

Jason opened his mouth to present a well-constructed retort, then stopped. He knew that she'd win this dispute as well.

"I don't know about that," he finally said. "I just know that those guys need a beating."

Piper made a face that Jason hadn't seen coming.

"You are _not _going to engage in any fight," she reprimanded. "Besides, I have to deal with this every day."

"Yeah, that's alright," Jason mumbled. "But those two are crossing their limi—"

"People always eyeball what they can't have, Sparky," Piper cut him off, rolling her eyes. "And they can't have me."

"I'm glad that they can't."

Piper grinned, leaning in to quickly give him a peck on the cheek.

It was probably the will of the Fates, or Aphrodite was managing the scene, but at the exact same moment, Jason turned his neck and her lips fell on his.

There wasn't much said after the demigod couple got engaged in a heated kiss, breaking all sorts of _'__No-PDA'_ rules they ever had. All they knew was that it was a blissful moment and that they were enjoying it _way _too much to stop.

When they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen, Jason's grin was spread from ear to ear.

"Fuck those guys," he whispered, his voice raspy. "I have you."

Piper's laugh was magic to his ears.

Whoops, that was really cheesy, too.

"I know, right?" Piper replied, dancing internally. "I love you, Sparky."

Jason looked at the creeps with an air of confidence and smugness.

"I know you do."

And by the time their food arrived, they had irritated the duo so much that they left the restaurant.

Once they were out of earshot (and sight), Piper spoke up, "You're still a possessive jealous puppy, though."

"Hmm. And?"

Piper McLean Grace shrugged.

"And I love it."

Jason loved it too.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I loved writing this chapter, so please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me your love and support! Until the next chappie! **


	6. Of Hugs, Kisses and Weekends

**Yo! Welcome again, lovely readers!**

**Percy: Woohoo! I get to be in this one, too!**

**Me: I don't even bother anymore. Well, I'll get to the important notices:**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (_Gold: Luxury_****) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. I don't own the characters or the PJO/HoO series!  
**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 1,226  
****

****4\. Pairing: **_Percabeth_**

**5\. Thank you very much to Dragonfly139 and IsaValdes for adding the story to their favorites! Special thanks to AlbaAstridHoffer for the sweet review! Love you lots, too! And I'm certainly grateful to the followers who are waiting for more!  
**

**6\. For more Percabeth fluff, check out my other stories, including _Worth It_ guys! Haha, thought I'd just put it out there! ;D**

**7\. ******The next and final chapter in this fic may or may not be related to any other.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

**Of Hugs, Kisses and Weekends**

She ran away from her home at the age of seven when no one believed her. She experienced pain – both emotional and physical – on the run. She even got her heart broken many, _many_ times by the first person she had learned to love.

And that was exactly why Annabeth Jackson did _not_ like to live in luxury.

She hated when anyone would even mention the prospect of getting a manicure or pedicure (usually Piper). She hated owning dresses that she didn't wear at least twice in a few weeks. It wasn't like she didn't want to buy new clothes or relax after a hard week; she did. Who wouldn't want someone to massage their feet once in a while? Who wouldn't want to have dinner at a five-star restaurant?

But the fact that thousands of people were starving while they had lavish meals dressed in exquisite clothes didn't exactly make her joyful.

Homeless people, who didn't have enough money to have even a single meal per day had her empathy. She knew exactly how it felt to have no roof over your head other than the starry sky. She understood the pain of not having pretty clothes or combed hair.

Having said that, Percy Jackson didn't exactly tune-in with her thoughts.

"They would've done something in their past that was wrong," he would say. "The Fates are making them pay for their actions, that's all."

His sympathy did extend towards the people who had had to go through injustice and inhumane behavior.

This didn't stop him from pampering _her_, though.

He would make her lie on the bed or couch and pepper her with kisses. He would engulf her in hugs and wouldn't let go until she agreed to take the next day off whenever he felt that the past week had taken a huge mental toll on her.

He would kiss her _senseless _which made her feel . . . _special_, to say in the least.

Percy Jackson was a freaking teddy bear.

A very hot, sexy, and cuddly teddy bear.

Speaking of cuddling, her mind drifted off (or returned) to the current position they lay in: sprawled on the bed in their house, with her back pressed against his bare chest, his hands around her in a . . . yeah, he was doing the 'hugging-until-she-agreed' thing again.

"Let go, Percy," she spoke after a while, sighing when all he did was to bring her closer if that was even possible.

"No," he mumbled, his voice soft and relaxed. "Don't go to work tomorrow."

Annabeth tried to turn her body towards him and fortunately, he allowed that.

"Boss wouldn't allow it," she retorted, placing her palm on his stomach (or his toned, gorgeous abs, just because Annabeth couldn't take her mind off them).

"You're the boss, Wise Girl." He laughed, kissing her temple. "You need a day to rest, that's all. I haven't asked you to take a day off once in the last eight—"

"What? Seconds?" she cut him off. "Stop pestering me, Seaweed Brain."

"Only the best for you."

A part of her wanted to laugh, but another wanted to remind him something that he had apparently forgotten.

Annabeth opted for the latter.

"You're spoiling me, you know," she said and buried her face in his chest, sending vibrations down his spine. "I don't want luxury."

Percy chuckled and replied as if explaining the concept of life to an eight-year-old.

"We've been over this, love," he said. "You don't want luxury, that's fine. But you _need_ to have a luxurious day once in a while. It doesn't matter."

"So it doesn't matter what I want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow even though he most probably couldn't see it.

"It does." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you _don't _want."

Annabeth smirked.

He had _so _fallen into her trap.

"Let's say that I don't want a monster to attack me, or someone to slap me—" She could literally feel his eyes widen. "— or anyone to hurt _you. _Is that supposed to not matter as well?"

He stayed silent for a moment, before laughing.

"Okay, you win this time," he finally conceded. "But don't think I forgot about the leave you're supposed to take."

Annabeth chuckled before she began placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck and chest, going as sluggishly as possible.

Percy groaned.

"Don't do this, babe." His words came out as a gasp. "I won't let you – agh! – go to work tomorrow, and that's final, alri—"

Annabeth cut him off again, this time with her lips . . . on his. His futile attempts to escape her seduction came to an end as he melted into her arms, reciprocating as passionately and fiercely.

"Why, you—" he began once they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Let me go to work tomorrow?" she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

Percy couldn't formulate a sentence for a moment and he knew Annabeth had done that purposefully. She liked to see him speechless, even though her beautiful self managed to do that just fine on its own.

"I-I . . . No," he replied, still a stuttering mess. "Not happening, Wise Girl."

That soft, sensual _'Please?' _she murmured did nothing to help his case either.

Percy shook his head as her hands began caressing his body, trying to _somehow _grasp the words that were there right in front of him, just . . . just out of reach.

With a final indignant huff, he flipped them both so that now _he _was on top, making his wife yelp.

"Come one!" Annabeth exclaimed, but she didn't look annoyed in the slightest.

"I want you to enjoy this," Percy said, pecking her nose lightly. "Don't ruin your night."

And even though she didn't like luxurious gestures, Annabeth couldn't refuse that offer.

Like, who in their right mind would?

* * *

Later, they lay tangled in the cosy blanket surrounded by peaceful darkness – the only light in the room coming from Annabeth's smartphone – having resumed the same position they had been lying in before all of the 'take-leave-from-work' fiasco.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth suddenly breathed out.

It was sort of their thing to say everything in whispers after the particularly strenuous activity they had just been a part of. Percy had come up with it one time and it had simply stuck.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back lazily, his eyes closed.

"I just saw the calendar," she said, motioning towards the device in her hand. "And guess what?"

She got another _'Hmm?' _as a response.

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"What?!"

Annabeth laughed.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p'. "That means I don't have to go to Silver Owls Inc. tomorrow."

Percy's sigh was full of contentment.

"Good news."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and even though he couldn't see her face, Percy could literally feel the reaction.

"Well, 'cause weekends are equal to no work plus more sex," he elaborated. "That's _great _news."

Annabeth chuckled.

"You're an idiot."

_But you're my idiot_, she completed the sentence in her mind.

And she knew that he knew that, too.

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I know this was a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I've been busy lately with schoolwork and all. Y'all know that one teacher who's like, "DO this!" and "Those hundred questions are for homework!"**


	7. Of Babies and Couches

**Hello there, lovely readers!**

**Just getting straight to the important notices!**

**1\. ****This is a prompt (_Blue: Calm_****) story/submission for the April Contest (Colors of the Rainbow), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

**2\. I don't own the characters or the PJO/HoO series!  
**

****3\. Word count (without A/N): 835  
****

****4\. Pairing: **_Jasper__ (with hints of Percabeth)_**

**5\. Thank you very much to benp0803 for adding the story to his/her favorites! Special thanks to AlbaAstridHoffer for the sweet review! Love you and your heart-warming reviews, too! And I'm certainly grateful to the followers who waited for me to complete the story over the course of a month!  
**

**6\. For more Jasper fluff, check out my other stories, including _A Stroll Down The Memory Lane_ guys! Haha, thought I'd just put it out there! ;D**

* * *

**Of Babies and Couches  
**

"And I swear to you on the River Styx that I'll teach you everything I know."

Piper's smile was so wide that she was sure it would split her face into half.

The Grace couple lay sprawling on their bed, which was the most usual thing to do considering that the clock on the nightstand read '10:00 pm'. Piper had been reading a magazine which featured all the interviews she had been a part of while promoting her upcoming movie, when Jason had decided to snuggle with her out of nowhere.

He showed affection, yes; he was her husband after all. But an action like this wasn't something Piper could ever predict.

Yeah, Jason was confusing like that.

His hands were placed gently around her belly and a proud grin lit his face.

"I love you, baby." He was whispering really softly, but Piper could hear every word crystal clear. "Even more than your mom over here."

Jason shot her a playful smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Sparky," she retorted, albeit running her hand through his blonde hair, almost in a massaging way. "He knows I love him."

The thing was, they didn't know if their child was a 'he' or a 'she'. Both of them had decided to keep the gender a secret until the day of the birth when they were certain to find that out.

And in the meanwhile, Piper had told her husband that it was her 'maternal instinct' that the baby was going to be a boy. Jason, naturally, had denied saying how he just _knew _that it was a girl from deep down. It had been an argument that caused Piper to yell at him at one o'clock in the morning and then make him go sleep downstairs on the _couch_. That incident led to Jason referring to the baby as, well, the baby.

"I love _you_, too, you know." Jason laughed, sending vibrations down her body. "It's not just the baby I'm smitten with."

Piper chuckled.

"I never get a compliment like that from you _ever_," she complained, pouting. "The baby gets all the flattery now, huh?"

Jason readjusted himself in a sitting position, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That is so not true!"

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and so is the fact that you are blond and I want ice-cream."

Jason grumbled something about 'annoying brunette wives' which made Piper smirk internally.

"Come again?" she asked, straightening her legs so that they lay flat on the comfy bed. "I thought you said something."

The son of Jupiter cursed in Latin and then decided to divert her attention away from the current topic.

"Do you maybe want . . . uh . . . ice-cream?"

Piper contemplated the suggestion (which she was sure was meant to be a diversion), a task she wouldn't have even thought of doing before she had met the queen of thinking, a certain Annabeth Chase, now Jackson.

Mother of a month-old daughter herself.

The remembrance of her friends and their child Sophia Jackson was enough to make Piper tear up.

Obviously, that resulted in a frantic and fretting Jason.

"Are you okay?" he asked, all while rubbing her back in a way he had found out that made her feel soothed. "Do you need water? Ice-cream? Or sh-shall I call the doctor?"

Piper couldn't help but smile at her husband's antics.

"I'm al-alright," she choked out. "I just . . . I wanna meet Sophia."

Jason relaxed visibly and sighed.

"Calm down, Pipes," he said, never once stopping the back massage. "We can meet Sophia tomorrow evening."

Piper knew all too well that she wasn't being rational, but something inside her just _snapped_ and she shouted, "CALM DOWN?! How the _Hades_ am I supposed to calm down, huh?! What? You wanna sleep on the couch again?"

Jason couldn't help but sigh again.

"Okay, don't calm down," he mumbled, a bit scared. He did _not _want to have a sore neck tomorrow, too. "I love you, Pipes."

That always worked.

Maybe it was because Piper was a child of the goddess of love.

Or maybe it was because Jason loved her unconditionally.

"I love you, too."

Piper's lips were morphed into a smirk like she knew exactly what he was doing.

She probably did; she knew him too much.

Soon, though, they resumed their position: his head near the baby-bump, her hands in his hair.

"I can already feel her radiating calmness and pure energy, you know," Jason spoke, kissing her belly. "She seems very . . . tranquil."

"I know, Sparky."

Silence fell over them, before:

"Hey, Sparky?"

"Yes?"

He had a gut feeling that this conversation wasn't going to be fruitful for him.

"You called him 'her'. _Again_."

". . . Shit."

"Yes, but don't swear." Her tone was chiding. "And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"The couch is all yours."

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Reviews/Favorites/Follows make me really happy, guys! I wanna thank all of you to have patiently read the story! Until next time! Byeee! :)**


End file.
